The wave of racial disorders in American cities during the 1960s generated considerable public inquiry and empirical analyses of their causes. However, consequent "social changes" or outcomes of racial violence in urban American have been almost entirely neglected. Moreover, the few attempts to assess outcomes are severely limited in scope (to a few cities), conceptually confused and largely vitiated by strategic and methodological errors. These problems reflect more general theoretical and empirical inadequacies in previous analyses of the relationship between violence and social change. We propose to undertake the first systematic empirical examination of the relationship between racial disorders from 1961-1969 and indicators of change in U.S. cities between 1960 and later points in time (1970 and 1975). We focus particularly on two categories of "structural" outcomes: changes in (1) the absolute and relative (to whites) resources ("status") of Blacks and (2) systemic characteristics of American cities (e.g., migration of whites to suburbs, residential segregation by race). These dimensions are important because both are often identified as causes of disorder and are also commonly viewed as matters of national concern and public policy, i.e., as sources of substantial urban problems in American society. We develop a conceptual and empirical model for this study which, unlike previous analyses, treats the preconditions, occurrence and outcome of violence as a continuous process in which outcome depends as much on the preconditions as on violence itself. Guided by this model, we will use appropriate multivariate statistical techniques to analyze relationships between violence and dimensions of change for a universe of 673 U.S. cities above 25,000 population size in 1960. We have already collected or acquired all baseline measures of change for 1960 and data on racial disorders. We seek funds to gather comparable data on outcomes for 1970 and 1975 and carry out analyses. We indicate the scientific contribution of this study, as well as its relevance to patterns of official response to disorder and public policy concerning American urban ills.